


Monster AU! wes and evan almost bone

by cowbrain



Category: South Park
Genre: Almost Sex, Awkward, M/M, Monsters, Werewolf, Zombie, tag better later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh god crack ship //// not really any sex, just some vague, awkward fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster AU! wes and evan almost bone

3 AM. The letters cut through the darkness like a knife through hot butter. Evan groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Wes?" His voice was soft but questioning. Wes and Evan commonly slept together. It helped hold Evan together through fits of loneliness or depression. They'd been doing it since they were little. Evan craned his neck to peer behind him, getting a face full of dog breath and an eye full of whisker. He recoiled and blinked, pushing Wes' face away. Wes, still asleep and apparently unphased, placed his neck in the crook of Evan's neck, wrapping his arms around the zombie's waist and pulling him backwards.

" Bro, what the fuck..?" Evan frowned, but Wes painted a clearer picture as he bucked his hips forward, something wet and warm prodding Evan's lower back, making him flinch, " Oh my god." Evan held his breath for a while, motionless.

" Wes!" He squeaked after what felt like an eternity. The werewolf went to move, unconciously trying to lock Evan into the little spoon. Evan dodged it, landing himself in an awkward, halfway-off-the-bed position, his upper half being held firm by his friend.

" Wes, _please_ " Evan begged, kicking his legs, trying to make himself fall down enough to at least have some leverage to break Wes' death grip. He grabbed at Wes, eventually finding the nape of his neck and, after a quick intake of breath, pulled. He pulled as hard as he could, mustering all the strength his dead muscles could manage, which was apparently a lot. Evan gave a final tug and Wes toppled onto the ground with a yelp, finally waking up. Evan hurried to his feet just in case, looking down at his friend.

" Oh shit.. what happened.. oh shit!" Wes hurried to cover himself up, looking up at Evan, " Shit, sorry bruh! What happened?"


End file.
